Dante's Prayer
by Sea Rhapsody
Summary: Elizabeth, born a noble but raised a servant in her own household, learns what it means to truly be free after she is choosen by the young Lady Mary Weather as her new governess. Can she survive the Hargreaves curse as well as her own? CainXOC
1. New Begginings

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Godchild, or Count Cain, in any way, matter, or form. I do, however, own Elizabeth and her family._

**Chapter 1**

The woman looked up at the mansion, biting her lip. Her blue eyes were wide as, taking a deep breath, she gently pushed against one side of the old wrought iron gate. The shrill screech of metal against metal was loud in the empty silence, making her other hand tighten compulsively around the small, golden locket that hung around her neck. _I must be mad…_

Alone at sixteen, Elizabeth was desperate for a job. Desperate enough to do almost anything… even work for the infamous Earl of Poisons. The man who courts death. _I _am_ mad._ She sighed._ Though, if I'm lucky, I won't have to deal with him too often. _That was the one of the few perks of working as a maid; she could quite easily fade into the woodworks. She thanked the stars everyday that her father had been less than pleasant during those last few years… and that she had been all but raised by the servants of her household. They'd taught her everything that she would ever need to know.

The long walk up to the mansion's ornate front door, more suited to a carriage, was not long enough. When she was finally standing before it, she couldn't bring herself to even _touch_ the knocker. _Coward… You're a coward Elizabeth. When did that happen?_ She forced herself to take a firm hold of the bronzed lion's head and give it a sharp knock.

Almost immediately the door swung open.

"Ah, Miss Baseley." Had they been waiting for her? She quietly surveyed her new employer, smoothing her locket's golden chain. He was very tall, towering over her, with silver hair and blue eyes. So this was Riff, the head butler. "Do come in."

"Thank you, um…" She hesitated for a moment. "You are Riff, yes?"

With a curt nod he lead her down the long hallway. "You will be working in the kitchen for now," Elizabeth smiled slightly-she had always loved helping the cook back home. "But if we find you are better suited to something else we may move you. It that understood?"

"Yes, thank you."

Then something barrelled into the man and he stumbled back, his eyes widening, and he caught hold of the rumpled woman that had run headlong into him. "I-I'm sorry sir, but I simply _cannot_ deal with that little _monster_ anymore!" The woman huffed, picked up her skirts, and flounced off. "I'm _leaving_!" Riff only winced when the door slammed.

Moments later a small girl came crashing into the hall. Riff caught her around the waist, steadying her as she nearly toppled over. "Where's Madame Lyndly?"

Riff sighed. "Miss Mary Weather, I'm afraid she just left." This was the lady Mary Weather? _She's so cute…_

The girl smiled brightly, triumphantly. "Then I don't need a Governess."

"I don't think your brother would agree."

"Quite right, Riff…" Elizabeth let out a small gasp, but kept perfectly still. _If this is Lady Mary Weather's brother, then… This is the Lord Hargreaves._ It wouldn't do to draw too much attention to herself now.Her curiosity got the better of her, however, and she turned her head just enough so that she could see him. The man was leaning against an open doorway, a glimmer of amusement in his golden-green eyes. He looked to be only a year or so older than her. "This is one thing I will not be moved on, Mary Weather."

The girl's eyes narrowed into a glare, her small hands fisting. "Brother…"

Lord Hargreaves slowly straightened his long form, smirking. He strode over to the girl and rested his hand on her head. She scowled, brushing his hand off, and then smoothing her hair. "How about this? Since you don't seem to like any of the women I choose for you, I will let _you_ choose your governess this time."

Mary Weather's eyes brightened, and she broke into a sunny smile. "Oh, do you mean it?" When her brother nodded she squealed, rushing to hug him around the waist. "Thank you dear Brother!" Elizabeth was the only one to see the mischievous gleam in the younger girl's eyes.

It took all of her self-control not to take a step back.

"So…" Mary Weather locked her hands behind her back, rocking back onto her heels. "I can choose anyone I want, Brother?"

"Within reason, Mary Weather. If I don't think she is doing a good enough job, I _will_ replace her." He smiled down at her when she pouted. "So when do you want to start interview the governesses? It will have to be sooner rather than later, mind you."

She brightened up again almost immediately, but Elizabeth was wary of her almost wicked smile. _Just what is she thinking? _"We won't need to at all."

The Lord Hargreaves sighed. Suddenly he sounded weary. "I won't have this argument again, Mary Weather. You _will_ have a governess."

"That's not what I mean at all, Brother Cain… I already know who I want as governess."

He arched an eyebrow. "You do, do you? Alright then, who is it?"

"Her." Elizabeth jumped when she felt small arms wrap around her waist. She looked down at the little girl that was clinging to her side. _What…?_ "I want her."


	2. Friends

The woman looked up at the mansion, biting her lip

**Dante's Prayer**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild, or Count Cain, in any way, matter, or form. I do, however, own Elizabeth and her family. _

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth sat stiffly on the edge of the plush armchair, her hands fisted in the lap of her skirts. _Of course, I only have the 'perfect posture' that my sister was always on about when I'm scared out of my wits._ It had only been a little over a year since the last time she had been in such a rich drawing-room, but now she felt out of place. Her servants' skirts, no matter how well made, had no business being in a place like this. She realized, perhaps for the first time, just how different her current lifestyle was from what it used to be; her assimilation into the servant class had been nearly seamless as she slowly lost interest in all that was aristocratic. _Being all but raised by the cook would do that to you, wouldn't it? Fancy dresses just don't seem to matter anymore. Not as much as other things…_

She could feel the eyes of the Lord Hargreaves burn into her, assessing her. Elizabeth found that she didn't like the feeling. She almost snorted, but restrained herself. _This must be how cattle feel at a cattle fayre._ She carefully kept her silence, waiting for him to speak, as would be proper. A servant should never speak out of turn. A young lady wouldn't either.

Finally the man sighed, and he called to his head butler. "Tea, please." Then he turned to her, eyes piercing. "I will take you on as Mary Weather's governess, only because she may react more… favorably towards a governess of her own choosing. But, mind you, if I do not find your work satisfactory, I _will not_ have you remain a part of my household. This is your only warning."

He dismissed her then, and as she hastily retreated she narrowly missed colliding with the head butler. "Sorry." When the door closed firmly behind her, she let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. She rested her head against the wall beside the door, and breathed deeply for a few moments; the man was terrifying. He was a Black sheep all right, she could see it in him just as well as she saw it in herself, but he was an imposing Black Sheep and not one she would ever want to vex. _I'd probably see the wrong end of a cup of poisoned tea. Arsenic maybe. Or Foxglove. A man like that…_

She stood bolt upright when the door opened again.

"Ah. Good, you are still here. It saves me the trouble of trying to find you." The Head Butler rested a firm hand on her shoulder and started steering her down the hall. She didn't resist. "Lord Cain can be overbearing at times, but please understand that he means well. He is only trying to protect Miss Mary Weather."

Elizabeth nodded numbly. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

"I am to find you a proper dress to wear until we can go into town and buy you some." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It is a matter of pride, you see. Most governesses are of some noble standing, and so he will have you dressed as such."

"Head Butler… thank you."

"You may call me Riff." He smiled slightly down at her. "As long as you are the lady Mary Weather's governess, then we are of nearly the same standing."

She only bowed her head, and held her silence. There were some things that they simply did not need to know.

XOXOXOX

"Madame Basely!" Elizabeth sighed, looking up at the young girl who was once again demanding her attention. From the very moment Riff had showed her to the child's room, dressed in a pretty, pressed violet dress, Mary Weather had been an endless source of knowledge, opinions and energy. She'd insisted on giving the older girl the full tour of the mansion. They had finally made their way to the extensive gardens and Elizabeth had finally had a chance to rest her aching feet; she knew she was fit, but this girl was something else entirely. _Does she never stop?_

Elizabeth sighed again, and then smiled wryly. "You know what, Miss Mary Weather, why don't you just call me Elizabeth?" The girl's eyes widened. None of her other governesses had let her call them by their given names. _Poor girl… She must have been lonely here. _Elizabeth wondered briefly if the girl had had any real mother figure to learn from._ I'll be a friend to her if nothing else._

"Ma-Elizabeth… Do you like the gardens? This is my favourite place in the whole mansion!" Mary Weather smiled uncertainly, as if only just realizing that this girl was only a few short years older than her. She'd only been looking to make trouble, but now that she had gotten away with it she didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth's smile brightened. "I've always loved gardens. Nature of any kind, really." She bit her lip. _I wonder…_ "Here. Let me show you something." Gently taking Mary Weather's small hand, she led the girl further away from the mansion and out of sight of the dark haired man who was watching them from the window. "Now, Miss Mary Weather, you must promise that you will not tell anyone else about what I'm going to show you. It can be our secret, alright?"

The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded empathetically. _Even if she doesn't keep the secret, it should be easy enough to disappear if I have to. _Elizabeth didn't think she would tell, though; she seemed too exited about the prospect of knowing something that her brother wouldn't.

They stopped a reasonable distance into the wilder part of the garden, and the older girl dropped to her hands and knees, careful not to stain her pretty dress. "Now be as quiet as you can, Miss Mary Weather. If you make too much noise you might frighten whatever friend I find."

Mary Weather nodded again, radiating badly suppressed excitement as she settled beside her governess. Elizabeth reached into a nearby flowering bush. _What will I find this time? I hope that it's something that's usually friendly. Or at least safe._ Elizabeth held her hand steady, and closed her eyes, quieting her mind. _I wonder…_ She thought of the sound of birdsong filtering through swaying trees. She remembered the feeling of the hard shell of a nut cracking under little paws. She imagined its taste. Slowly all of the other thoughts drifted away. Then the feeling of something small and warm nudging against her hand snapped her out of her reverie. _Good._ When the warm, small bulk finally settled within the palm of her hand, she carefully drew her hand out of the bush.

Mary Weather stifled a cry of delight when she saw the red squirrel that was twittering calmly in the palms of her newest governess. It flicked an ear, and scratched it. She looked up at the older girl, her eyes wide in wonder. "Can I…Can I touch it?" Elizabeth grinned and nodded, settling into a more comfortable position, her violet skirts puffed up all around her. She allowed the squirrel to rearrange itself before allowing the younger girl to approach.

Mary Weather softly, reverently, ran her fingers over the bushy tail of the squirrel. It twitched nervously, but with a few calming murmurs from Elizabeth it settled. "This, Miss Mary Weather, is a squirrel. Quite friendly."

"I know what it is!"

"And he's not an it. He's a he." Elizabeth smiled when Mary Weather ducked her head, blushing slightly. She didn't stop stroking his tail until the squirrel twisted around to grasp awkwardly at the small fingers, chattering quietly as it examined the strange appendages. _That's right my little friend; she's safe. _"That's alright. So, what do you know about squirrels?"

Mary Weather gently reclaimed her hand, pursing her lips. "Well… they like nuts, don't they? That's what they eat right?" Elizabeth nodded, laughing in delight when Mary Weather tilted her head like a puppy. "What kind do they like best?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Mary Weather opened her mouth, and then closed it again, blinking. "Does he understand me?"

"He might. Try." Elizabeth put the squirrel down, and it looked up at her curiously. _She wants to ask you a question, little friend._ He scampered up to the younger girl, chattering excitedly.

Mary Weather's eyes widened even further. "Um… Mr. Squirrel, what kind of nuts do you like best?"

The squirrel scampered off, rushing up a nearby oak tree. He came back moments later, an acorn clutched in one paw. He offered it to the shocked girl, and she looked towards her governess.

"It's alright, Miss Mary Weather. It's a gift; take it."

Mary Weather hesitantly reached out to take the nut, and the squirrel chattered excitedly when she had it, looking towards Elizabeth. _Go on, little friend. We can see you again later._ The squirrel then shot off, quickly climbing another tree.

"Where's he going, Elizabeth." Mary Weather looked after the squirrel, frowning slightly.

"He had to leave, and so do we." She smiled wryly. "I'm sure we've been gone long enough; I don't think the Lord Hargreaves likes me very much. I wouldn't want to give him _too_ much reason to disapprove of me." _Understatement. I think he'll have me gone as soon as he can._

When they got back to the mansion, the Lord Hargreaves was waiting for them at the door. Her heart clenched; he didn't look at all happy. _He'll dismiss me now for sure. I won't be able to help her._ His frown deepened as soon as he saw them. She squared her shoulders, the tilt of her chin determined. _I'll figure this out. I always do. If nothing else I'll give her some animal friends to play with._

Then his eyes widened slightly. She wouldn't have noticed it if hadn't been looking so closely. "She's truly smiling." Elizabeth barely heard the wondering murmur, like the whisper of the breeze. He quickly composed himself, his frown returning. "Mary Weather, go inside and wait in your room. I must speak with Madame Basely."

Mary Weather glared defiantly up at her brother. He met her eyes, staring back calmly. She huffed. "Fine, I'll go. But El-Madame Basely had better meet me there. And soon."

As soon as she was out of sight, the Lord Hargreaves sighed wearily. _He really is only, what, seventeen, eighteen? This is a lot for someone of his age to deal with. I know _I_ wouldn't be strong enough._ "Miss Basely, you will have to teach her to curb her temper." Elizabeth's eyes widened. _I'm staying?_ "You will also have a say in her tutors."

"So… I can stay. Lord Hargreaves."

"She likes you." It was as simple as that. Her respect for him raised a notch. He turned sharp eyes onto her. "I do, however, whish to know where you took her."

Elizabeth met his eyes, and held them. _He needs to learn to trust me. If I'm going to take care of his sister, he needs to trust me._ "Nowhere dangerous. We went no further than the wilder parts of the garden. I guessed she would be interested in learning about nature, so I taught her. Nothing more." _If you don't count my gift._

He held her eyes a moment longer, then nodded. "You will be allowed to continue." He hesitated a moment. "It may be good for her. She is lonely; if you can help her I would be much obliged." _So he noticed too._

"I will do everything in my power to do so. I'd already decided on that."

She could feel his relief. "Good. She will be waiting for you in her room." Taking her hand, he kissed it on the knuckles. _What?_ His eyes were dark, even dangerous. "If you hurt her, I _will_ make you suffer. I'm trusting you; don't make me regret it."

She stared after him, wide eyed, as he strode from the room, her hand held close to her quickly beating heart.


	3. Deeper

_Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild, or Count Cain, in any way, matter, or form. I do, however, own Elizabeth and her family._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, can I do your hair Elizabeth?" Mary Weather had her head cocked to the side, her eyes shining. _Poor girl. She seems so happy to finally have a friend._

"Do my hair?"

"That's right. You have such pretty hair. I just thought that, since you're eating dinner with Brother and I, you should look pretty." The younger girl grabbed a lock of Elizabeth's golden-brown hair, running the loose strands through her fingers. She giggled. "And so soft too! I'm going to do your hair." It was a matter of fact.

_I can't say no, can I? _"Fine." She presented her back to Mary Weather as the girl squealed happily, snatching up a brush. She chatted excitedly with the older girl as she brushed her long, brown hair out, and then tied it into an intricate bun. Then she went puttering around her messy room, sifting through the heaps of cloths.

Elizabeth winced at the sight. _I'm going to have to do something about all this…_ The Lord Hargreaves had said nothing about cleaning up the girl's rooms, but she had obviously driven the maids away somehow. She simply could not, in good conscious, leave things the way they were.

Finally finding what she had been looking for, Mary Weather let out a triumphant cry, holding up a lovely violet hair-ribbon. One that perfectly matched Elizabeth's dress. She took an unconscious step back when the younger girl advanced towards her. "No, Mary Weather. I can't possibly wear your things!"

Mary Weather's eyes narrowed, and she drew herself up to her, admittedly short, full height. Her presence filled the room; it was strangely powerful for a child. _Finally I see what makes her so frightening! _A presence so strong was rare, and hard to defy. The average, ungifted mortal _would _be frightened by it. _Good thing I am neither._

"You can, and you will." Mary Weather was used to getting her own way; it was obvious. None of her previous governesses would have been able to stand up to her like this. _She will learn I am not the same as them, one way or another._

Elizabeth would teach her, in her own way, in her own time. She'd take it slow; a show of strength would do her no good at the moment. Instead she smiled gently, sitting down again. "Thank you, Mary Weather. I really appreciate it."

Mary Weather's eyes brightened again, the clouds lifting. Elizabeth didn't miss the newest spark of respect. _She will learn._

A whirlwind of a little girl later she was sitting at the ornate dining table, stiff beside her young mistress. The Lord Hargreaves would not stop staring…or maybe glaring. Despite Mary Weather's excited chattering, the man was silent, his gleaming golden eyes fixed solely on her. _A fell warning indeed! Well, I will not be intimidated. _She tried to boldly meet him stare for stare, but quickly looked away; not even she could hold a gaze like that for too long.

"Madame Basely!" Elizabeth tore her gaze from the lovely inlaid patterns on the table, turning her attention to the bouncing child beside her. _I need to calm her down…_ She laid a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, fixing her with a mildly disapproving stare. Her eyes wide, Mary Weather quickly settled down. Elizabeth smiled, taking the sting from the reprimand. Then, more calmly, Mary Weather tried again. "Madame Basely?"

_That's better. _"Yes?"

Mary Weather visibly brightened, obviously not bothered by this new turn of events. The Lord Hargreaves was now looking at her with a sort of wonder. "Can we go back outside after dinner? Please?"

Elizabeth's eyes flicked towards the big bay windows where the sun was setting then turned quickly to glance at The Lord Hargreaves. He was gazing at her steadily, his eyes bright. _A test? _"I'm sorry Miss Mary Weather, but it's getting dark. We'll go tomorrow."

"But Madame Basely…" Mary Weather whined, her eyes narrowing when she saw that she would not get her way. Elizabeth prepared herself to stand her ground. _This one I cannot give her. _"I want to go outside!"

"We can read instead."

Mary Weather blinked, surprised. Then she frowned darkly. "I don't want to read." Then she tipped her nose up, petulant. "Besides, there're no interesting books here anymore!"

Elizabeth almost laughed but raised an eyebrow instead, staring the younger girl down.

Mary Weather shifted slightly, scowling. "Well, there aren't…"

"Then we will read one of mine. You will probably not have seen any of them before. They will be new, and therefore more interesting." She smoothed the napkin on her lap, acutely aware of the Count's intense gaze. _Maybe I shouldn't have made it known I can read… I think I remember Cook telling me that the average lower classes couldn't. Oh… this will sure bring up questions I will not want to answer. I'll just have to come up with an excuse, I suppose. But I do so hate lying!_

"You have books? Are they good stories?" Mary Weather had her head cocked to the side, eyeing her curiously. "Do you really think I'll like them?"

"I'm sure you'll love them." Elizabeth smiled warmly, and then turned back to her plate. _And now to get her off the topic before the Count decides to start asking questions... _"Now finish your dinner. I'm sure your brother does not want to have to sit and listen us women talk of such trivialities. He must have something more important to do than this." Mary Weather pouted, but started eating again.

Elizabeth looked up to see the Lord Hargeaves' eyes narrowed speculatively. He leaned back in his chair, swirling a glass of wine absently. "On the contrary, I am most interested in this topic. How is it you can read, _Maid_?"

_Oh… too late. I'll just stay as close to the truth as possible. _"Oh. Well, I was all but raised by a daughter of a noble family. She enjoyed playing house, and would often teach me my letters when I was younger. For a while she was like an older sister to me."

"Ah." His eyes still gleamed under half-closed eyelids. "This is most… interesting. I believe I will have Riff test you. See just how much you do know."

She swallowed nervously. _Oh dear…_ Then, primly, "I'm sure you will find my knowledge satisfactory."

"We'll see."

When he finally turned his gaze, and attention, away from her, she almost breathed a sigh in relief. She finished the rest of her dinner in relative peace. Or at least what peace could be had when dinning beside one of the most venomous lords in England. But then Mary Weather finished her dinner and leapt to her feet. Elizabeth winced at the loud shriek of the chair against the floor. _I'll also have to break her of that, too, it seems._

"Madame Basely! Let's go see the books now!" Then she took off out the door.

Elizabeth rose quickly from her own chair, taking a few steps after her young charge. Then she remembered herself, and paused. Turning back to the young Count, she bobbed a quick curtsy. "So sorry, My Lord." Then _she_ ran out the door, yelling after the girl. "Mary Weather! Don't run!"

She never heard the Lord Hargreaves' low chuckled, or his whispered words.

"Good luck…"

She was just what Mary Weather needed.

~*~*~*~

Elizabeth was seated on the floor of her provided room, her skirts billowing up around her as she searched through her bags with one hand and warded Mary Weather off with the other. _This girl will be the death of me, one day._

The girl was whining, and trying to get to the older woman's bags. "But Elizabeth, _I_ want to look for them."

Elizabeth shot her an amused, and slightly annoyed, look. "Hush, Mary Weather. It is not polite to go through another's bags. Don't worry, I will find _all_ the books, and you can choose from them."

She pulled book after book from the old carpetbags, laying them gently, almost reverently, on the ground beside her. _Old friends… I said I would care for you. I will._ She'd amassed a grand total of seven different books by the time she had finished. They had been her favourites; she'd been unable to leave them behind when she left her old childhood home.

Closing the carpetbag with a decisive snap, Elizabeth slid back, letting Mary Weather pounce on the books. The young girl spread them out in front of her, then stared blankly at them. "You're right! I don't know any of these. What are they?"

"Well…"

Elizabeth never had the chance to start her explanation. Mary Weather had stilled over a single tome, her eyes wide at the intricate illustration on the cover. Her small hands closed decisively around it. "This one. What's this one about?"

Elizabeth grinned in delight, gently prying the old book from her young friends fingers. She ran a reverent finger down its spine. _It figures she'd be interested in this one. I hope it will not prove a mistake showing it to her…_

She opened the book, with almost obsequious care. It was old, she knew that; it had been in her family for as long as anyone could remember. Passed down from mother to daughter, it was all she had left of the time before.

Elizabeth fondly traced the graceful figure that graced the opening page. _I used to read this with Victoria every night… When was the last time I opened this book? It seems so long ago. _

She was distantly aware of Mary Weather shifting impatiently, and knew that she had been silent too long. She would need to speak up soon, she knew. It was difficult, though. She'd always felt a sort of… connection, to the book; it was the very embodiment of family to her. Of history, and self-knowledge. Of the mother she never knew. How could she _not_ be drawn in by it? _To think that my mother read this before me… and her mother before that. And on, and on. _

Finally she looked up, with a strange, tender smile. "Faeries. It's about Faeries."

~*~*~*~

"Fairies?"

Cain paused outside the maid's—no, she wasn't a maid anymore—the governess's door, interested. What were they talking about? It would be good to see how the woman behaved without him around.

He wasn't above eavesdropping.

"Mary Weather! Be careful." Miss Basely was laughing; she really had the loveliest laugh. Delightful, like a silver sleigh bell. He shook his head, frowning; he was supposed to dislike her. He wanted to dislike her. "Please! This book is _very _old. I would be hard pressed to find another."

Cain's eyes narrowed. The book sounded valuable.

"But Fairies? Like in Fairy Tales?"

Cain sighed, but couldn't help smiling slightly. It seemed like his sister really did like the new governess. Maid. Whatever. He hoped, for both their sakes, that she didn't turn out to be an agent of Delilah. That she didn't turn out dangerous. That she wasn't like almost everyone else that managed to enter their lives…

"No, not Fairies. Faeries. As in the Fae. Fairy Tales are well enough, but these are far, far older."

"But where did you get this book? It must have been very expensive.'

And that was a good question, indeed.

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "It's been in my family since, well, forever. I think it was compiled by a great, great, great grandmother, or some such. It's been passed down from mother to daughter for as long as _anyone_ can remember."

"That's so cool…" Cain's smile widened at the wonder in the girl's voice. "So your mother had this before you?"

There was a short silence. "I wouldn't really know. I never met my mother… but I would suppose so."

There was a brief rustling of skirts, and then a sigh. Cain was tempted to open the door, and see what they were doing, but knew that Mary Weather would never forgive him that. So he kept his peace, and continued along his way.

At least he knew that, for now, his beloved sister was safe.

This woman-child was just what his sister needed.

~*~*~*~

The dark figure hurried down the ally, pressing back against the wall when a laughing couple staggered past. She followed their path with narrowed eyes. _Disgusting_. Then they were gone, and she was alone again. With an almost inaudible sigh, she straightened slowly. It wouldn't due to be caught now.

_And we were so close! _Her small hand clenched into a fist, then flexed. Her head jerked up at the sound of someone at the mouth of the ally. A muscle twitching in her jaw, she slipped a hand into the basket at her side, calming slightly at the smooth slide of scales against her fingers. _Stay away, little human. Stay away, if you know what is good for you!" _

The moment the man stumbled into the ally, her hand shot out, sending a small snake flying in his direction. Only seconds later she was watching dispassionately as he convulsed on the floor, a strange light entering her eyes with his gurgled screams. _That's right, little man. Suffer._

All too soon it was over. Throwing one last look at the greying corpse, she scooped the snake back up, turned smartly on her heel and continued on her way. _Good riddance._ She had places to be.

She was stopped by the sound of slow clapping coming from behind her.

_What? _She reached for the basket again; she hadn't heard anyone's approach.

"Ruthless as ever, I see. Victoria."

Victoria relaxed, turning around to face the newcomer. She nodded to the blond haired man in acknowledgment. "Jezebel."

He strode up to her, his white trench coat swaying behind him. Then, dropping a small diamond-backed snake into her hand, "I believe this is yours."

The snake immediately curled around her wrist, and she absently stroked its angular head. She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest, but she kept her face clear of emotion. _So beautiful…_"You saw, then."

It wasn't a question.

He nodded. "Yes. But do not worry. The Cardmaster is not angered."

"Good. Thank you for informing me."

With a final nod he turned sharply, his coat-tails swirling around his legs. She couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. _And such fine legs they are… Why must everything be so formal between us?_

Then he was gone, and she was alone again. Feeling the slide of scales against the sensitive flesh of her inner wrist, she looked down. The snake looked innocently up at her, then bent its head to nuzzle her wrist again. She sighed, and the corners of her lips twitching up, ran a gentle finger down its long back, her eyes burning dry.

"I will not fail next time."


	4. Discomfort

**Dante's Prayer**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild, or Count Cain, in any way, matter, or form. I do, however, own Elizabeth and her family and the general plot of the story. _

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Basely?"

Elizabeth looked up from her place on the floor, her hand stilling over the pieces of the brightly coloured puzzle she had been piecing together with Merry Weather. It was still incomplete enough to be indecipherable, but that was understandable. After all, they _had_ just started, in celebration of having enough _space_ on the floor to do—well—anything. _A reward, I suppose, for cleaning up her room. For both of us._

Elizabeth shuddered at the memory. It had taken many hours, throughout many days, to get the space into even a semblance of neatness. Sorting through the piles of stuffed animal's that littered the girl's floor had taken a whole afternoon on its own. She remembered listening in horror as Merry Weather recounted the story behind each bear, dog and lion. _That man really must find a different way of apologizing… too much more of this and there won't be any 'bedroom' left. It will be a storage closet!_

It _was_ amusing, though, to see the Head Butler's reaction to the change. Riff stood for a moment, jaw loose and staring, his eyes wide. _So he wasn't expecting this, was he?_

"Master Riff. Mouths look better closed."

Merry Weather giggled, and Riff's mouth closed with a snap. He offered her a strained smile. "I'm here to take you into town. Lord Cain wishes for you to have your own dresses."

"But—" Merry Weather narrowed her eyes, standing a little straighter, but Riff held up a hand.

"Do not worry, Miss Merry Weather." His eyes crinkled around the edges, his whole demeanour softening. Elizabeth stared, in wonder of the transformation. _He really does care for her. And, wow. He's a handsome man normally, but when he relaxes… _"I'll have your playmate back in one piece, and quickly."

"Well… as long as she _is_ back quickly. I guess it's alright." Placated, Merry Weather turned back to the puzzle. Elizabeth stifled a giggle. _Dismissed._

Elizabeth stood, sighing as she stretched the kinks out of her back. She laid a hand on the younger girl's head, smiling when she looked up at her. "Well. I shall be back soon, I believe, miss Merry Weather. Do behave, yes?" She laughed softly when Merry Weather pouted, and ran gentle fingers through the little girl's golden hair. _Precious girl…_ "You won't even notice that I'm gone."

"I'd better not." The mutter was sullen but the girl quickly recovered, masking her disappointment was an imperial look. She pushed her governess towards the door. "Well, hurry up and leave already! The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

Elizabeth tried to affect a very serious expression but failed, her lips twitching a little at the corners. Then she turned to the butler who was still standing—_rather awkwardly, if I do say so myself_—in the doorway. "Of course. Well, you heard her, Riff. Lead on."

It was a flustered butler that led her from the room and then from the mansion, having provided her with a makeshift cloak and a pair of delicate white gloves. _I suppose I should have been a little gentler with him… He does seem a bit stiff. It's as if he doesn't know how to behave around me. _ The man was about to help her into the awaiting car when she paused, frowning. "Might I enquire—how far is it we are travelling?"

"Ah, not very far at all, Miss Basely. It's really just around the corner. We use this particular seamstress because she is so close as well as her reputation."

"Oh." Elizabeth's eyes sparked with interest. "Would you say it's within walking distance? Might we walk there? I would enjoy seeing more of the area, and it _is_ such a beautiful day…"

Riff frowned. _I wonder if the request is considered irregular? I don't really remember. _"I suppose we could. It would be around a twenty minute walk from the gate, if you believe you are up to it."

She smiled impishly up at him, her eyebrow raised. _I wonder if he forgets just what I'm supposed to be?_ "I believe I should be, all things considered."

The man continued frowning for a moment longer, then his eyes widened. _There we go._ "Ah. I'm sorry. I find myself forgetting you are not quite what you seem to be." His eyes narrowed then, and he shot a sideways glance at her. "You are very good at playing the part, Miss Basely."

She just smiled mysteriously, and was resolutely silent for the rest of the walk into town.

It was surprisingly pleasant, all things considered. The time itself seemed to pass quickly, and the early autumn air was invigorating. The birdsong was also a nice touch, in Elizabeth's opinion. _Even Riff seems to be enjoying it. At any rate, he seems to be quite a bit less tense._ Eventually they came to a stop in front of a charming little store: it's swinging sign read very simply 'The Cloth Shoppe'. Elizabeth stood for a moment, admiring the delicate white and lavender colouring of the shop.

"It's lovely."

Riff only nodded, and proceeded to open the door for her, gesturing for her to enter ahead of him. _I remember this, at least._ "After you, Miss Basely."

"Thank you, Riff."

When she stepped into the shop, Elizabeth was assaulted by a myriad of rich fabrics and even richer colours. _Dear Lord! I'd never even imagined! _It had been nearly a decade since she'd gracefully bowed out of that lifestyle and as a child she and her siblings had always been tended to at their manor. A child had no use for such rich or bright fabrics. She was so engrossed in the spectacle around her, in fact, that she didn't notice when the old seamstress emerged from the back room. She was so captivated, even, that she jumped when the old woman cleared her throat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Madame! It's just that—I've never—It's so…"

"Oh, never mind that! So you're the new girl." It was a statement, not a question, as the old woman peered speculatively at her. She shook her head and briefly bustled around the shop, picking out different fabrics and different colours, muttering all the while.Then she disappeared through the door to the back room, calling out behind her. "Well, come on then! The dresses won't fit themselves! And you, Sir, can wait out there!"

Elizabeth shot an alarmed look at her guide, and this time it was Riff's turn to barely suppress a smile. She huffed a little. _Well, at least _someone's_ enjoying this. He can't possibly—_

"You'd better go in, Miss Basely."

_I guess he can._

It was three hours of flying fabric and swift stitching later that Elizabeth slunk gratefully out of the store, Riff trailing behind her and loaded down with bags. At least those three hours had been productive, if not necessarily well spent. She was now the proud owner of a riding habit, six day dresses, two evening gowns, a nightgown, and the various bits and bobs that were apparently necessary for any 'woman of high breeding.' She'd also been ordered, quite brusquely, to return as necessary. _Whatever that means. Although, I guess at this point I don't really care; I just want to get back to the mansion and hope that Merry Weather isn't too angry. Really, three hours? How's that for no time at all!_

"We'd better hurry back now, Master Riff."

The man smirked, but nodded. "Are you afraid of how Miss Merry Weather is feeling?"

"Afraid? Not entirely. More like… cautious. Yes, that would be the right word. _Cautious_."

0000

As it turns out, Elizabeth had been very right to be cautious. The tantrum that Merry Weather indulged in once they had gotten back to the mansion was one of epic proportions. She winced as the child continued to scream at her, secretly cursing Riff for being able to bow out early in the programme. _I really need to teach some proper manners, don't I? All right, so that's high up on the to-do list. _

"Merry Weather! Stop that this instant!" The words were barked, unusually terse for the mild-mannered woman. Elizabeth huffed lightly, and then stood from the seat that Merry Weather had quickly driven her into. "This is really no way for a young lady to behave. You, by all rights, should be ashamed of yourself. I know that I would be."

The girl flinched back as if those had been cold fish thrown at her, and not mere words. Elizabeth's eyes softened, but her face remained stern. _She must start to learn at some point. The longer I put this off, the worse it will be._ Hopefully, if she began to break the young lady of her bad habits _now_, there would be less bad habits to break.

"B-but—"

"No, Merry Weather. This time you will listen to me. You are a child, yes. Your brother and I both know this. So does everyone else. But you are a child of a wealthy family. An old family. An _important_ family. As such, there are certain patterns of behaviour that are expected of you. A young lady does not raise her voice for any less than the direst reason. A young lady does not chastise her elders needlessly. A young lady is gracious, and graceful and serene. _This_ is the image you must learn to put across. The first step to this is very simply being well behaved. This is also something you are _not_ doing right now. Do you understand?"

Merry Weather frowned, glaring at the floor, hunched into herself, but nodded. Elizabeth sighed, lightly rubbing her eyes. Her other hand rose to touch her locket. _Oh, Granny. Would that you were here… _After a moment she spoke again.

"Merry Weather. I do not like correcting you in this manner; you are very sweet, very likeable little girl. But you must understand this. Accept this. You will have to learn this eventually… would you rather it be here, where it is safe, or when you are out in the world?"

"I suppose if I must, I would rather it be here. It is less embarrassing."

The older girl smiled wryly.

"Of course it is." She sighed again, gazing intently into Merry Weather's eyes, searching. _Does she understand, or is she just humouring me?_ Then she changed the topic abruptly, deliberately softening her expression. "You know what, how about we go out into the garden. It would be relaxing, and I think we both need that at this point."

Merry Weather eyed her wearily for a moment, then smiled slightly herself. Only hesitating slightly, she edged over and wrapped her arms around the older girl's trim waist, laying her head against her, enjoying the feeling of taffeta on her cheek. She peeked up at her through her eyelashes, and her smile widened.

"Alright."

Laying an arm over the little girl's shoulders, Elizabeth gently steered her out the door and down the hall. _Maybe it's time for a peace offering._ Taking a deep breath, she ventured a thought. "You know, I could introduce you to another of my friends… you have to promise you won't get scared, though. I can promise he won't hurt you."

Merry Weather tilted her head, letting her governess guide her. "Really? Is it something scary? I think I would like that."

Elizabeth laughed, and they walked together in silence until they reached the farthest reaches of the wild garden. Then she gestured for the child to stand back, and whistled shrilly. Merry Weather had to muffle a surprised squeak into her hand when a large, grey shape came bounding out from the undergrowth, barrelling into the perfectly still, well-braced form of the woman, nearly knocking her over.

Mary Weather could only stare as Elizabeth's wound her arms around the wolf's neck and buried her fingers into his ruff. "This is my friend, Conache."


End file.
